


Not just my ward

by sunnydayinaugust



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Figuring out he’s a dad and doesn’t know what to do, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce has emotions, Dick Grayson is Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No beta we die like mne, Tbh Bruce is doing his best, author is projecting, canon? never heard of her, yeah surprised me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydayinaugust/pseuds/sunnydayinaugust
Summary: Dick has a nightmareBruce does some thinking
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Not just my ward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever uploading on this site. Also my first time writing a fan fiction in like a year so go easy on me. This is just me projecting and wanting to make a fluffy story about Bruce comforting dick. I’m a simple women with simple needs.  
> (Btw dick is like 9/10 here so ye)

“Bruce...”

“Bruce.”

“BRUCE!”

A few light smacks on Bruce’s face seemed to do the trick. His eyes squint open to see, the one and only, Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne’s ward as of some months ago. Or as the Gazette likes to call him, “Bruce Wayne’s new charity case.” Or “Bruce Wayne’s new lady magnet.” At least those were the ones that got on his nerves the most. 

Despite what the papers say about him, Dick Grayson wasn’t just a charity case. He was more to Bruce than that. Although Bruce himself didn’t really know what Dick was. 

Other than his ward, and in some other turn of events, Robin, Bruce was at a loss with the truth of why Dick Grayson was here. Out of pity? Remorse? Relatability? Compassion? 

Whatever it was, it got him to this situation. With Dick, standing in front of him, tomato red, and shaking in his socks. 

“Hey chum, what’s wrong?” He said, his eyes adjusting a little more to the dark. 

“...I couldn’t...I...uhh...” he hesitated looking anywhere but directly at Bruce. 

But Bruce could already guess what was wrong. The deep shaky breaths, the way he pulled on his Pajama shirt, the glossiness of his deep blue eyes, the sweat protruding from his forehead.

He had a nightmare, or more a night terror.

“...never mind, this was a bad idea, sorry for waking you B.” His grip tightened on his sleeve. 

Bruce furrowed his brow at Dick, thinking for a moment as Dick turned around to leave. 

“You know, I should thank you for waking me up.” He said simply, sitting up.

Dick stopped and turned his head just a tad. 

“I was in the middle of a scary dream too” He lied, but he wasn’t just going to let Dick go back to that big empty and probably cold room. He wasn’t that cruel. 

Dick seemed to think for a while before turning all the way around. The tension in the room seemed to dissipate, as Dick gave a little smile. 

“Are you telling me Batman has scary dreams?” He started hugging himself slightly. 

“You got me chum, but it’ll be our little secret.” Bruce stage whispered, and gave Dick a little smile to try and ease him more. 

Dick smiled a little more at that, still looking down, loosening his grip on himself, and instead started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. He frowned again, seemingly losing himself in thought.

“And...” Bruce started, Dick looking up at him. 

“Only if you’re comfortable, appreciate it if you’d like to spend the night in my room. To scare off the bad dreams for me.” That seemed to be the right thing to say, because Dick thought for a few seconds and nodded vigorously at the suggestion.

Bruce smiled at him warmly, then carefully scooted over, lifting the blankets to welcome him in. Dick took right to it and jumped up in the bed and cuddled in. 

“Goodnight chum.” 

“Goodnight B.” 

Dick didn’t take to long to fall back in soothing slumber, his chest rising and falling in even breaths. 

Despite his first confidence in letting dick sleep in his bed, Bruce couldn’t lie he felt rather tense in his own bed. But watch Dick sleep without a care in the world, deep in a dreamless sleep, or perhaps dreams filled with whatever child like fantasy Dick Grayson would dream about. 

Bruce himself, hadn’t had a good dream in years, couldn’t remember the last time he dreamed of something nice. Either his nights were spent as Batman, or spent sleeping in a dreamless state. Or some nights where he woke up sweating and clutching his pillow, another night dreaming of the moment his world fell apart.

But tonight, he lay in bed, watching this little boy, who’s world also fell apart before his eyes, yet they were so different. Dick still smiled and gleamed at every opportunity. He jumped and screamed just like any other little boy. He drove Bruce crazy at times. But he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t enjoy the extra voice in his head, giving interesting commentary and terrible puns. He even finds himself in the office having to stop himself from going ‘holy rising stocks batman’ or some other variation of that. Just one more voice in his head, but this is a good one. 

Dick still had his moments, as any other little boy going through his rare situation. He couldn’t count the amount of fits and emotional backlash Dick went though in only his first week at the manor. How many times he screamed till his face was beet red, and cried till he couldn’t breath only to lock himself in his room for the rest of the day. Took 20 minutes of coxing to get him to eat at the very least some potato chips, that Alfred was very adamant of not having that ‘rubbish’ in the manor. 

If Bruce knew back then that all that would lead to that same tantrum throwing little boy, seeking comfort in his bed a couple months later, he’d say he’d finally gone mad. 

But here he was eating his words, finding this moment to be the most natural thing he’s done since becoming Batman. 

The comfortable feeling quickly fled as the fear set back in. 

_ It will all be taken away .  _

_ Somehow, someone will take him away. _

_ Just like before. _

_ You will be alone again. _

_ Don’t get to attached. _

_Don’t._

He snapped out of his panic filled thoughts, as he felt something snuggle against his abdomen. Bruce’s breath hitched ever so slightly as to not wake the slumbering child. 

Bruce felt soft. Softer than he’s ever felt. He...he could get used to this. ‘Leave it up to Dick to snap him out of his brooding’ he thought looking back down at the boy.

Bruce scooted a little closer to Dick with a small hum he put his hand in the boys hair running through his soft black locks soothingly. A part of him thought about how disgustingly domestic this was, the other part of him wondered if he was doing this right. But all of him was screaming out how this felt so right. 

He felt exhaustion come over him and let himself fall back into a dreamless sleep. But tonight he did dream, not of that night, but something else. A memory perhaps he couldn’t really see it or understand it, all he could feel was the soothing hands of his father on his head and his mother’s soft voice hushing him back to sleep.

In that moment Bruce knew that Dick Grayson was more than what the papers say, more than just a ward. But Bruce, being well, Bruce didn’t fully acknowledge that feeling. But he did keep it in the back of his head. 

Dick Grayson was his son. 

Bruce could get used to this.


End file.
